youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes 3: Two Adventures/The Lost Chapter
'Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes 3/The Lost Chapter ' The Journey to the Dank Memes dimension "So, what's up?" Penn asked. "There's a disturbance in the Dank Memes dimension." Danny (Phantom) explained. Crash Bandicoot said some gibberish about the Dank Memes dimension. "Does anyone know what Crash is talking about?" Tyler asks. "I don't even know." Orange the Inkling says. The heroes were transported to the Dank Memes dimension after defeating the clones. "So this is the Dank Memes dimension." Jimmy says. R.O.B started to scan the place. "Hey look!" King Dedede says. "What's R.O.B doing?" Pink asks. "I think R.O.B is telling us this isn't a safe place." Pit says. "Gee, ya think?" Mandy says sarcastically. "What was that?" Sandy says. "Hey, what's the worst that could happen?" Cindy says. "You had to say it!" Shope says. The heroes were ambushed by Dat Boi. "o shit waddup!" Dat Boi says. "What is that!?" SpongeBob asks. "It's a frog on a unicycle!" Billy says. "No crud." Shope replied. "Pepe the Frog must be nearby." Sashi said. "You mean, the ruler of the Dank Memes Dimension?" Kevin asked. "There's a wall nearby Pepe's fortress!" Sheen says. "We have to fight Dat Boi first!" Sam says. The heroes fought Dat Boi and in little time, Dat Boi was defeated after he accidentally went to some TNT and Nitro crates, and creating an explosion that destroyed the wall. "Who broke my wall?" the wall's creator says. "Is that Donald Trump?" Boone asks. "The 45th president?" Tucker says. "Yes, I am Trump!" Trump says. Trump fired an ice beam from his phone. "PSYCHIC MODE! REFLECT!" Shope says as she uses Reflect. Trump was frozen solid! "Isn't this illegal?" Blue the Inkling says. "It's best that we not think about it." Meta Knight says. "Ah screw it!" Shope says. "Like a lightbulb?" Patrick asks. "Probably not." Grim says. "Yeah, what Grim said." Mega Man says. "Fucking normies..." Pepe moaned as he watched on a big screen. "Get them." Pepe says to Snoop Dogg, Thomas the Tank Engine, and Rick Astley. The heroes went inside of the fortress into the hall. "I like this place!" Mabel says. "Me too!" Dee Dee says. "I don't." Dexter says. "I don't know what to say about this place." Dipper says. Snoop Dogg shows up on the scene. "Is that Snoop Dogg?" Cindy asks. "Let's distract Snoop with weed!" Penn said. "Is that going to work?" Tyler asked. "Sure it will!" Penn replied, "Snoop Dogg can't resist weed!" Just then, a dune buggy crashed into Thomas the Tank Engine. "Ayyy, Murdoc, you suck at driving." A zombie like figure said. "Give him a break, 2-D." A girl replied in Japanese. "Noodle has a point." Murdoc replied. "Oh. My. GORILLAZ!!!" Sashi exclaimed Suddenly, an alien UFO crashed into the side of the fortress and abducted the dune buggy. The Gorillaz jumped out before it was too late. "Ayy lmao" the alien said. The UFO then flew away. "What the heck is going on?" Jimmy says. Out of nowhere, the heroes met four Japanese girls. "Hello everyone!" Hatsune Miku says. "Oh my god it's Hatsune Miku!" Orange chants. "I've never seen Orange so happy." Penn says. "Well she does love Miku." Danny (Phantom) replies. "Ya like jazz?" a bee said. "Who said that?" Carl says. "Not me!" Roach says. "Poyo?" Kirby says. Suddenly, Gourmet Race started playing. "It's Barry B. Benson from the Bee Movie!" Grim says. "BEE!" Patrick says. "Relax guys, I got this." Sashi says as she squishes Barry. "Yeah!" Sam says. Rick Astley was defeated after Miku hit him really heard with a leek she had. "Take that mister Astley!" Miku says. "Miku is hot as fuck." 2-D says. Crash said even more gibberish about 2-D's view on Miku. "Can anyone speak gibberish? I can't understand what Crash is even saying." Orange says. "Let's just ignore it Orange." Penn says. The heroes encountered Robbie Rotten and his clones. Robbie threw a net on the heroes. "Wait, shouldn't the net get thrown on him?" Orange says. "Poyo!" Kirby says. Suddenly, Kirby froze for a second and then started dancing to Gourmet Race. "Kirby's fallen under the control of the memes!" Penn said. "Wake up!" Russel said, as Noodle, Sashi, and Shope watched as he slapped Kirby. "This might be a problem." Sashi said. "We gotta change the tune!" Shope said, "Hit it!" The Gorillaz started playing one of their best songs, Clint Eastwood. "I Ain't Happy, I'm Feeling Glad." 2-D started to sing. Crash and Kirby started to sing along, albeit in gibberish for Crash and Kirby saying "poyo". "I Got Sunshine in a bag" 2-D continued. "It's working!" Kevin exclaimed. "Keep singing!" Tyler and Penn exclaimed. "I'm Useless, but not for long." 2-D continued Sashi and Shope started to bang their heads to the music "My future is going on." 2-D continued. Gourmet Race only got louder in response. "Time to fight fire with fire!" Cindy says. "Put on The World is Mine Miku!" Sam commands. Miku started to sing. Orange joined in. "I'm the #1 princess in the world" Miku and Orange sing. "It's working!" Carl says. "Keep it coming girls!" Jimmy and Danny (Phantom) exclaimed. "It's not like I'm selfish or anything" Miku and Orange continued. "Look, Kirby is singing but in "poyo" and Crash in gibberish!" Pit says. Gourmet Race started to buzz out from the two songs playing at the same time, then it was actually a speaker this whole time, which then exploded. "We freed Kirby!" Penn says. "Thanks Gorillaz and the Vocaloid girls." Danny (Phantom) says. "Your welcome!" Gorillaz and the Vocaloid girls say. The speaker was actually made by Dr. Neo Cortex, whom was hired by Pepe, even though Cortex was not a meme. Cortex was hired to defeat the heroes, after Cortex found out that Poool's friends were freed from the possession of the Elementals. "Why do all of you ruin everything that I make?" Cortex says. The heroes launched Cortex out of the fortress. "I will get my revenge on all of you! Especially you Crash Bandicoot!" Cortex yells as he gets launched away. "Now let's find Pepe!" Roach exclaimed. "You forgot about the net that's on you." Robbie said. The heroes then threw the net off. Robbie and his clones ran for it. The heroes eventually reached into the Hall of Memes, also where Pepe keeps his room, but with the many doors, trespassers would have a difficult time finding him. "Let's see if one of these doors has Pepe!" Cindy says. The heroes split up into groups of four to find Pepe. "Pepe?" SpongeBob yells. "Maybe Pepe is in here!" Patrick says. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM I'M PLAYING MINECFAFT!" an angry kid said. "Whoops!" Patricks says as he closes the door. "I'm getting hungry." Homer says. "Too bad there's no-" Rick (Sanchez) says. He then finds a room filled with an unlimited supply of the McDonald's Szechuan sauce. "THE MULAN SAUCE! I FINALLY FOUND IT!" Rick (Sanchez) says as he has a feast with the sauce along with some Chicken McNuggets. "Sanchez!" Sashi yells. "Sorry." Rick (Sanchez) apologizes. The heroes eventually met up with each other. "Everyone! I have found Pepe's door!" Aku Aku says. "You did?" everyone except Crash and Kirby says. "Let us go in." Aku Aku says. "You don't have any arms or hands!" Shope points out. Aku Aku scowled at Shope, who sighed and opened the door. On the other side was Pepe. In front of him was Harambe. "You have two choices: either you can leave now, or you can live with the guilt of killing Harambe on your shoulders." Pepe said. Harambe stared emotionlessly. Suddenly, there was a thump heard from above followed by a familiar voice. "o shit waddup" it said. The ceiling creaked, and a break fell out and hit Patrick on his head. "Ouch." Patrick said. "You ok?" SpongeBob asked. "FINLAND!" Patrick yelled. "I'm sorry Harambe." said Penn and the others, except for Crash and Kirby. Little did the heroes know that the Harambe they killed was a cardboard cut out of him. "This isn't Harambe..." Danny (Phantom) says. "GOT YOU FOOLS!" Pepe says. "You were tricking us!?" Orange yells. "Yes, now get them my minions!" Pepe says to Big Smoke, Smug Wendy's, IDubbbz, Biggie Cheese, the movie version of Cat in the Hat (with a bat), Grand Dad, and Spoderman. "YOU PICKED THE WRONG HOUSE FOOL!" Big Smoke says as he attempted to hit Morty and Bart with his bat, but Bart fought back with a slingshot. "i wil fuk u op" Spoderman says as he fought against Star and Jenny (XJ-9). "Narwhal Blast!" Star says as she shoots a narwhal from her wand. "star pls" Spoderman says before his cohorts arrive. "wat es et spoderman" Dolan asks. "too gurlz fuked mee op" Spoderman says. Suddenly, the roof fell in, bringing Dat Boi and Green de La Bean into the battle. "You friccin moron. You just got BEANED!" Green de La Bean said. Green de La Bean started emitting a very loud noise that was unbearable for the heroes, causing them to cover their ears. "SUCK IT UP KIRBY!" Roach yelled. Kirby began inhaling but IDubbbz threw a brick in the way. Kirby then became the brick. "Poyo!" he said. Suddenly, some of the doors from the Hall of Memes flew open, and Bonzi Buddy, Shoop da Whoop, Poland, Doge, Lenny, Phil Matibag (from The Nutshack) and Super Minecraft Kid came out. Trump also thawed out, Robbie Rotten and his clones returned, and so did the alien. "Time to give it up heroes!" Pepe says. "Never!" Shope says. The heroes fought back by throwing fidget spinners at the memes. "Hey look, the memes die from the fidget spinners!" Tyler says. "That means the memes' weaknesses are the spinners!" Jimmy says. After the attack, Pepe was the only meme left. "You fool. Don't you see that you gave the fidget spinners back to us memes?" Pepe said. All of the memes got back up with a huge supply of fidget spinners. "Thanks to you, we're stronger than ever!" Pepe said. "Now, about the disturbance?" Sashi said. "Harambe has been stolen by the FUCKING NORMIES!" Pepe yelled. "Isn't that a good thing?" Billy said. "NO!" Pepe said. "And why should we help you?" Mandy asked. "Ahem." Trump said. The heroes looked behind them to see the memes, armed with fidget spinners. "Right." Mandy said. The heroes decided to fight against the memes. "CHARGE!" everyone who could talk says. While in battle, Orange's, Blue's and Pink's hair began to glow. "Why are the squid kids' hair glowing!?" Pepe says. "Because their special is ready!" SpongeBob says. "Whenever they shoot their ink, their special gauge fills up!" "Yeah, what SpongeBob said!" Orange says. Then, Orange and Blue used an Inkzooka. "Take this!" Blue says as he fired the Inkzooka. The ink made the memes unable to see, thus giving the heroes an opportunity. "fak u" Dolan said. Suddenly, Unregistered Hypercam 2 appeared in the top-left corner. "Oh no." the heroes said. "OH YES!" Pepe interjected. Green de La Bean started flashing eyerape colors and emitted the most obnoxious, ear-grating noise in the history of earrape. "Too much noise!" Penn exclaimed. Suddenly, there was an explosion and half of the ceiling fell in on top of Green de La Bean. "Oh shit, it's the North Koreans! They're testing their missiles again!" Pepe said. "You gotta be fricking kidding me!" Tyler said. Suddenly, the Illuminati appeared. "It's the Illuminati!" Shope exclaimed. The Supernoobs and Illuminati destroyed the missiles with ease. "I knew I should've told Kim Jong Un to test the missiles somewhere else!" Pepe says. Suddenly, Pink unleashed her special, which made a cloud of ink rain on the memes. "Not the ink again!" IDubbbz says. "I'm fucked!" Cat in the Hat with a bat says. "Wow Pink, that was pretty amazing!" Orange says. "Thanks Orange!" Pink compliments. The Cat in the Hat was about to hit Billy in the head with his bat, then Optimus Prime ran him over, killing the Cat in The Hat. "Oh My God. IT'S OPTIMUS PRIME!" Penn exclaimed Donald Trump then used his ice beam and froze Optimus Prime. Luckily, Raphael of the TMNT thawed Optimus Prime and sliced Trump's phone in half. "Hey, it's Raphael from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Danny (Phantom) says. Donald Trump then pulled out another phone and froze Raphael with it, but Rapheal dodged it. "I have seven billion fucking dollars!" Trump said. Meanwhile, Robbie Rotten threw a net at Optimus Prime and it got caught in his wheels, leaving him incapacitated. However, he managed to escape the net. The Illuminati then returned and fired a laser at Pink, but she dodged. "Game over!" Pepe says, but Bandana Waddle Dee, Susie, Magolor, Green the Inkling, Agent 1 (Callie), and Agent 2 (Marie) arrive and choke Pepe. Bandana Waddle Dee threw his spear at Trump, . "Game over Pepe!" Penn, Tyler, Danny (Phantom), and Jimmy. "Fine then, you win!" Pepe says. "But if i'm going down, I'M TAKING YOU FUCKING NORMIES DOWN WITH ME!" Pepe says as he set his fortress to self-destruct sequence. "The fortress will now self-destruct in three minutes. Run for your lives." the computer voice says. "Let's get out of here!" Cindy says. "Everyone, follow Penn and Danny Phantom!" Jimmy says. Shope freezes Pepe on the way out. "That'll teach him!" Shope says. The Illuminati blocked the entrance of the fortress. "Darn it!" Shope exclaimed. "Everyone hold on!" Tyler yelled, as he touched his battleball. Tyler teleported everyone out of the fortress. The fortress then exploded. In the midst of the explosion was the silhouette of a dank figure. It was Pepe, who survived the explosion due to the protection of the ice. "I told you, if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me, normies!" Pepe said. Pepe pulled out a Waluigi Launcher and used it. "WAAAAH!" Waluigi said as he flew towards the heroes. However, Waluigi saw the Dimension Warriors and began to retaliate against Pepe. "Take this Pepe!" Penn and Danny (Phantom) say along with Birdo. Birdo spat out Waluigi. "Oh fuck." Pepe says his last words before being blasted by Waluigi. Pepe was finally defeated. "Now what?" Penn says. "To the moon!" the Noobs says as they and the rest of the heroes were teleported to the moon. The heroes were greeted by Doge. "Such Dimension. Much Warriors." "Something's not right..." Penn said. Category:Dimension Warriors And Universe Heroes